Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: Best friends Taylor-Anne and Kami were planning to have the best summer of their lives. In Whitechapel. But what they didn't know was they were going to face danger, meet some supernaturals and fall in love... hard. Collaboration with TwistedTelepath, go check out her MBAV story Tales From a Teenage Demon! BennyxOC RoryxOC! No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! *hides behind everyone in the MBAV cast* Please don't eat me. I know I promised to update Call Me Aria like months ago, I've just been having trouble getting started writing again. But, TwistedTelepath and I are writing this collab! If you haven't heard of her or her stories, go read her story Tales From A Teenage Demon and the sequel Adventures of a Teenage Demon! They're super duper good! I'm still going to try to update CMA, hopefully this month or next month!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MBAV OR KAMI. I ONLY OWN TAYLOR-ANNE AND HALF THE PLOT.**

* * *

_**-Taylor's POV-**_

I stepped out of the Ontario airport and breathed in the air. Yep, this was Canada. I let the sun warm my body, until I was roughly pushed forward.

"Tay, move your ass!" My best friend, Kami Steele, complained loudly.

I turned to her and frowned delicately "Kami, it is inappropriate for a lady to use such language."

"Well, good thing I'm not a lady, eh?" She smirked widely at me.

I rolled my eyes; Kami could be so strange. The two of us were visiting Whitechapel, a small town in Canada, where my really cool aunt Skylar lives. We came from England, where we both live. My name is Taylor-Anne Summers. I have long, straight brown hair that reaches halfway to my waist, and big blue-green eyes. My parents raised me to be a proper young lady befitting a high title, so that is who I am.

Kami, however, is my polar opposite. She's wild, loud, assertive, and she's always getting me into trouble. I don't know why we're friends; but we are. She's a natural beauty with long brown hair with blonde highlights and mischievous blue eyes.

"We should get a cab or something." Kami said, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Why don't you go get one for us?" I commented offhandedly "I'll call Aunt Sky and let her know we've landed."

She exhaled loudly, pouting "Fine. Make me do all the work." She walked off in search of a cab.

I pulled my phone out of my carry-on tote and called my aunt.

Two and a half rings later, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Aunt Sky. It's Taylor-Anne." I greeted warmly.

"Taylor! How are you sweetie? Have you landed? How was your flight? Do you have money for a cab? Do you need me to come pick you up? How's Kami? Is she with you? Can I-"

I cut her off, biting back a smile "Aunt Sky! We're fine. Kami is getting us a cab right now. We have enough money, don't worry."

"I can't help but worry, sweetie." I could hear the smile in her voice "You and Kami are very special girls."

I giggled "You always sat that." She always called us her 'special girls'.

"It's true."

"Hey!" Kami jogged up to me "I got us a cab, let's go. Are you talking to Auntie Sky?" I nodded. She got up in my face and yelled into the phone "Hey Auntie Sky! We'll be there in half an hour!"

I cringed at her noise in my ear "Kami, please. We'll see you soon, Aunt Sky. Bye." I hung up and smiled at Kami "Shall we go?"

Aunt Sky's house was quaint. It was two floors with a basement. Kami and I were sharing the guest room. Posted to the door was a note:

_My special Taylor-Anne and Kami-_

_Hello girls! I'm so sorry, I remembered something at work I had to check up on - I think. But don't worry! I'll only be a moment! There is a spare key in the mailbox~ use it to get inside. Feel free to explore the town if I'm not back by 4:00!_

My aunt, ladies and gentleman. Always flitting off whenever she pleases. I looked at my phone; it was 3:52. She can't have left too long ago, and knowing Aunt Sky, she'll probably be gone for another hour. I sighed and ripped the note from the door "Kami, could you get the key out of the mailbox please?"

"On it!" Kami got the key and handed it to me. I unlocked the door and let us both inside.

Inside the guest room, Kami and I were unpacking; or, I was anyway. Kami lounged on her bed, groaning. "Tay, I'm booored!"

"If you're so bored, why not unpack?" I asked uncaringly, hanging up a dress.

"Because unpacking is even more boring!" She cried, bouncing on her back.

"How about we take a walk? Explore around a bit?" I suggested, thinking back to the note Aunt Sky left us.

"Can we get ice cream?!" She asked, sitting up quickly.

"Of course; if you'd like."

"Yes!" Kami jumped up "Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me along out the door, barely giving me time to grab my purse from the counter.

"Ice cream! Hell yeah!" She yelled, running out the door.

_**-Kami's POV-**_

New town? Alright. New country? Count me in. New boys? Oh shit, yes! Boys, boys, BOYS!

Sorry, I'm kind of boy-hungry at times.

We were walking down some random street, licking ice cream cones. Taylor looked at me, her facial expression making her look constipated.

"Kam," she said, cringing. "There's strawberry ice cream all over your mouth."

I shrugged and licked my lips. "Better?" I asked, smiling.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Very classy."

"You have a little something." I said, rubbing my finger in the corner of my mouth.

She gasped and looked in glass of a store, checking herself. I laughed and threw my garbage in the trash.

Taylor could be a little vain and cold at times. The girl can't pass by a mirror without making sure she looks good. She's obsessed with being ladylike. Making sure her posture is great, her legs crossed every time she sits and she's always nagging me about my behavior and etiquette.

Sometimes, I just wanna yell at her, 'Dude! Calm the hell down!', but I don't because I love her. It's like she's Carly Shay and I'm Sam Puckett. Total opposites.

"Ooh," I purred, looking at my Twitter page. "Adam likes my latest post. You think he believes in long distance relationships?"

"You and Adam aren't even dating." Taylor said, shaking her head. "And you posted a pic of a baby playing basketball."

"Shah!" I said, rolling my eyes. "That baby caught some serious air!"

I laughed as I replied, but I bumped into someone. Something sticky and wet spilled on my shirt and I groaned.

"Hey! Watch it, dude!" I said, looking down at my clothes. My eyes shot up. They widened at the sight of the tall boy in front of me. Dark brown hair, hazel-green eyes and a quirky smile. My type. Plus a watergun? Seems this boy knows how to have fun.

"I told you to be careful with that!" some guy next to him told him. He looked at me and put two huge, fat sticks behind his back.

"Nah, it's totally fine." I said, brushing off my pissed mood. I gave a flirty smile.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he flirted.

I snickered. "No. But God did a hell of a job on your face." I flirted back.

Taylor sighed again and pulled me next to her. "Sorry, but we have to go. Busy, busy, busy."

She pushed me in front of her and walked further down the sidewalk. I faced her, clenching my fists tightly.

"Dude! I could've been hooked up with that tall guy by now!" I whined.

"Kam, why must you flirt with every boy you see?" she asked.

"Because every boy is a wonderland, waiting to be explored!"

It was now ten something at night. And we went shopping. Glorious, glorious shopping. I must've maxed my card, and should be expecting a call from my dad any minute from now. Whatever.

We were walking down the street, back to Sky's house, laughing about nothing.

"So, we're spending almost like the whole damn summer here," I said, looking at Taylor. "What are we gonna do?! I wanna go to the beach tomorrow. Cute surfer boys hang out at the beach."

"Kami." she stressed. "I just want a normal, cool summer."

"Exactly! _Cool summer_. A cool summer is messing with your best friend, throwing parties, getting drunk-"

"No."

"Why not? It's a foolproof plan!"

"No!"

"Ugh!"

Taylor never goes along with my plans. She thinks they're all bad and stupid and silly. I obviously think they're totally epic. Sometimes I think she thinks of me as a clown. She's right.

I heard some hissing coming from down an alley we walked by. I stopped and wiggled my nose.

"Kami!" Taylor said, motioning for me to follow her.

"You_ know_ I have to be nosy and check it out!"

"Kamille Spencer Arianna Steele!"

"Ew_! Don't call me Kamille!_"

I hated my name because it sounded... _weird!_ Who gives your daughter a first name with a replaced letter and two middle names, one a boy's name and one a girly name?! I swear my mom was drunk!

_**-Taylor's POV-**_

After the nerd-water gun-flirting fiasco, I started to steer Kami back to Aunt Sky's house. It was already almost nine thirty, and the sky was getting darker by the minute.

True to every cliche you can think of, we got lost.

"Taaayyy..." Kami moaned "Where the hell are we?"

"Kami, I've told you; I don't know. And I won't know until my phone gets reception again." I tried not to shoot her an annoyed look.

"But I'm tired. And hungry!"

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait!" I said heatedly. Hopefully that ended it.

Kami stayed quiet for a moment, and then "Can we at least stop for food?"

I rounded on her, losing my patience "Kami -"

"Hey, are you ladies lost?"

Kami turned to the source of the call, two good-looking teenage boys in dark clothing. She eyed them up and down hungrily and called back flirty "Yeah! Do you think you boys could help us out? We /really need someone to show us the way home." She stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

The two boys grinned widely. There was something almost creepy about them. "Yeah, we can show you how to get home." The taller one said "Just tell us where you live."

"We know this town like we've lived here for a hundred years." The other said. They laughed together like it was some kind of inside joke.

"That's really not necessary-" I started to say, but Kami cut me off.

"Thank you guys so much! I'm Kami and this is Taylor-Anne."

"Kami!" I hissed.

"What?" She hissed back, pulling me over to the two boys "They're cute! Time to let the fun summer begin!"

I tried to protest but she pulled me right up to those boys. It is not proper of a lady to complain in front of the person, or people, helping her.

The taller one looped his arm around Kami's waist, and she giggled and leaned into him. The other dark guy was instantly at my side, smiling down at me. "Hey, how you doin' tonight?" He said.

"I am fine, thank you." I said politely "How are you?"

"A little thirsty, but now that you ladies are here I feel so much better." He leered.

I looked over concernedly to Kami, who was oblivious to the creepy vibe these two were giving off.

It took me five minutes to realize that these two boys were leading us in the wrong direction. I may not fully know this town, but I know the area around my aunt's house. "I don't mean to be a bother, but this is the other side of town. We're not even close to my aunt's house."

That caught Kami's attention "You sure, Tay?" I nodded.

"No worries, girls. We're taking a short cut. James and I know where we are." The tall one said, turning us down into a dark alley.

Ooh. Very cliche. And working very well.

"So, where are we exactly?" Kami asked threateningly.

"We're at your final destination." The shorter boy, James, smirked, his canines looking sharper and more prominent.

"What do you mean..?" I asked, starting to get scared.

"Kami Steele and Taylor-Anne Summers." The tall one smiled wide "We've been waiting to find you two."

"And now that we have you, we're going to... eliminate you." James said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kami asked angrily.

The tall one glared at us, his deep scowl marring his handsome face "Our clan has been tracking down the Steele and the Summers families for generations. You know what your ancestors have done to us! And now, you'll pay the price for what they did, and we'll be seen as kings!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! You're crazy!" Kami snapped.

"Shut up! You know what you did!" The tall one yelled, his eyes flashing - yellow?

"We didn't do anything!" Kami yelled back.

"Michael, I think they're serious." James stopped his friend from exploding "They really don't know. I bet they don't even know about their... family gift." James eyed us with a disgusting smile.

"/Oh." Michael elongated the word tauntingly "So that's the story. How clueless they are. That'll make this easy." He ran his tongue along his teeth, which had two lethal fangs in place of his canines.

"W-what are you?" I asked shaking.

"Girls, get down!" A voice yelled. Unhesitating, Kami and I instantly flattened ourselves to the floor. The sound of a water gun squirting above us went by, followed by sizzles, a hiss, and a shriek of pain. Someone moved above us and there was a soft thump and another yell. Two lights flashed and then the same voice said "Okay, you're safe now. You guys can get up."

I started to push myself up, when an arm wrapped around my waist to help me. I got to my knees and looked up to see a boy's puppy-like face, with floppy blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled goofily at me and said "Hi."

"Hello." I greeted softly back.

"Your skirt is really short. I bet I could see your underwear." He teased. I gasped, my face turning hot as I reached behind me to pull down my lacy pink dress. I got to my feet quickly and stepped out of his grasp. The blonde boy's grin faded but was back full force in a millisecond.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Kami being helped up by the brunette boy that shot her with a water fun earlier. Kami, apparently, had no qualms about what just happened, because she was already up and flirting with this boy.

"I'm Rory." The blonde drew my attention back to him "what's your name, beautiful?"

"Taylor-Anne." I answered warily, looking around. There was another boy, the shorter brunette, talking to a short, tan-skinned girl.

"Two names for a girl two times more beautiful!" Rory smiled wide.

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?!" I suddenly exploded, my voice ringing out. I caught myself and uttered an apology for my outburst.

"This is going to sound a little crazy, but you two are just going to have to believe me." The shorter brunette boy said "You were just attacked by vampires."

_**-Kami's POV-**_

"Girls, get down!" Someone shouted. I shrieked and got down on the ground. It sounded like someone was having a cookout and some hissing occurred. I had already gotten into my panic position. Hugging my knees and rocking back and forth. "Okay, you're safe now. You guys can get up."

I was still a little shaken. The cute tall boy from earlier came up to me. "You okay?"

"N-n-no." I said, shaking my head and laughing. "But I think I am, now that you're here."

He smirked and gave me his hand. I took it and got up. "Kami." I said, brushing the shoulders of my black blazer. Why would I wear a blazer in the summer? "And can I call you the god that saved my life?"

He laughed. "Or you can call me Benny. Whichever you prefer."

"I think I prefer the first." I said, coming closer to him. "Um... my butt and I thank you for saving us."

"You and your butt are welcome."

I could feel myself getting hotter. OMG, I couldn't keep up my game for long! It's like I've met my match! I need to think of more flirts later. Nobody out-flirts Kami Steele!

"Awk-ward." I sang.

"Yup." He agreed.

"This is going to sound a little crazy," The littler brunette from before said. "But you two are just going to have to believe me. You were just attacked by vampires."

Taylor looked him in the eye.

"What?" she asked, denying it. "Vampires aren't real!" She picked up my bag from the floor. "Vampires? Tuh. No. Psychos? Yes. More like it. I-I don't believe it. Come on, Kam, we're leaving."

I stomped my foot. "I don't wanna leave!" I protested.

"We're leaving." She said, pulling me to her side. "Thank you, a lot, but this just isn't logical."

"It makes perfect sense!" I said, loosening her grip on me and putting my hands on my hips. "Look. Psychos, I can understand? But with gold eyes and sharp teeth, Taylor?! Think! Freaking vampires!"

"But they were talking something about our families and gifts and-"

"We have to just ignore that. We were almost eaten tonight. Can't we just get everything sorted out before we go crying to Skylar?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

I nodded and smiled. "Okay. What's this about vampires?" I questioned.

. . .

Turns out vampires were normal here. There were mean ones, like this chick named Erica who was on vacation and best friend of Sarah, who had just became a full one back in February, but was still coping and afraid she would snap and clueless ones like Rory, who had an obvious crush on Taylor.

Taylor and I had no freaking idea about how they were turned and why and who and blah, blah, blah. Just that they were vampires. And that vampires were real. As real as octomom.

And they didn't sparkle.

"I still think we should be walking home by ourselves," Taylor whispered to me. "It's not safe. What about Aunt Skylar? She must be worried sick!"

"Relax, Tay," I said, grabbing her shoulders. "You worry too much. You're gonna get wrinkles." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. But then she pulled out her compact mirror to check her face. She gasped as she saw her hair. She reached into my bag and took my comb. She passed it through her hair to fix it. I shook my head and walked ahead of her.

"So, is it fun being a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes! It's awesome!" Rory said.

"No." Sarah said less optimistic. "It's horrible."

"Alright. I see there's different opinions. I'll just be over here."

I walked over to Taylor, who was listening to Ethan and Benny talk. Weird.

"They're totally nerds." She whispered to me.

I gave a snide smile. "A proper lady wouldn't say that." I sang.

She glared at me and tapped her fingers on her lips. "Ugh."

"So, were you ladies scared?" Benny asked.

"Me? Scared?" I asked. "I eat fear for breakfast."

"That's not what your screaming said."

Taylor chuckled and looked away. I nudged her and crossed my arms. "First time you saw a vampire, I bet you were scared."

"Was not."

Now Ethan was the one who chuckled. "He screamed like a little girl!" he told us.

Taylor and I laughed. "Ha!" I said, pointing my finger at him. "Sissy."

His face burned red. "W-w-well... uh."

I came up to him, looking up at him. "Mhmm. Point one Steele."

"At least I didn't stay in a ball and almost cried." Taylor and Ethan, our little audience, laughed. "Point one Weir."

I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled. "Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure." Benny said, taking out a piece of paper. He wrote his number on it and gave it to me. I smirked and did the same thing.

"Oh brother," Taylor huffed, rolling her eyes. "Another number to add to her collection."

"Shut up." I said, putting the number in my bag.

. . .

That night, Skylar wasn't home yet. So, I declared that night as movie night, even though it was super late.

Actually, we suffered through each other's movies. Taylor suffered through The Hunger Games and I suffered through Titanic for the millionth time. To think I'd be sick of it when she plays it every damn movie night, but she knows every line, too.

Oh, joy.

I shoved my hand in the popcorn bowl in my lap and put the popcorn in my hand into my mouth.

"Kam, could you chew a little softer?" Taylor asked.

"Okay." I said, through my popcorn.

She groaned and shook her head. She smoothed her night gown and walked into the kitchen. I laid on the couch. Something vibrated underneath my butt. My phone, no doubt. Or that'd be weird.

The caller ID? The new number I just put in my phone. Benny.

I smiled and answered. "Hello?"

"Kami?" He said.

"That's 'ma name, don't wear it out."

"Taylor told me it was Kamille."

I covered the phone with my hand and screamed, "TAYLOR!"

"It's cool. I don't like it when people call me Benjamin."

"Yup. It's just weird to me."

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Um..."

"We can like, go to the beach or something. Just me and you?"

"Are you gonna drool over me in my bikini?"

"Maybe. Depends."

"Alright! The beach it is! Later, Stripes."

"Stripes?"

"The striped polo you were wearing."

"Hmm... Don't worry, I'll find a name for you."

I laughed and hung up on him. Taylor came back in the room. She looked at me, then at the popcorn.

"You ate all the popcorn, you pig." She said, squeezing next to me. "Why'd you call me?"

"No reason." I lied, hugging her. "You wanna come to the beach with me tomorrow?"

I heard something hiss from outside, but then it stopped. Was this our life now?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, TwistedTelepath and I are back with a new chapter! Unlike CMA we'll actually be able to update this story faster! Hahaha.**

**Still don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire, neither does TwistedTelepath. And she owns Kami, and I own Taylor :)**

* * *

**-Kami's POV-**

"Going to the beach," I sang, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. "You think I should blast my playlist? I got California Gurls, Starships, Blow-"

"You're not playing that at the beach." Taylor said, brushing her hair in the mirror. "I'm making sure you're by my side the whole time. It's not turning into that beach party we went to last summer."

"Carla deserved it!" I said, turning toward her.

"Sure, she deserved that sand up her nose."

"Of course! Who else was gonna yank out her extensions?"

Taylor shook her head and put her bag over her shoulder and twirled around in her sundress. "How do I look?"

"Good enough that Rory can eat you," I gushed. "Do you like him? Can I help hook you guys up? Ooh, how about-"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I don't like Rory, and you're not hooking me up."

I pouted. "Dammit! You think Benny will like my bikini?"

"It sure shows a lot." She commented, looking at me.

"Does not. You're thinking like my mom." I said, picking up my beach bag. "Can we get sandwiches along the way?"

"You're going to overeat and throw up." She warned.

I shrugged. "I'm hungry. What am I supposed to do?"

"Keep your appetite concealed." She helped me up. "I want you make a good first impression."

"Second impression."

"Try not to disturb anyone."

"Which I always do."

"Keep to yourself."

"Will not."

"Don't be childish and so wild."

"Dude, quit trying to change me." I said, walking out our room. I jogged down the stairs and went in the kitchen to make a sandwich. I don't care what Taylor says, I'm Kami. The awesomest girl alive... next to Katniss Everdeen. She kicks ass.

Skylar was sitting in the living room, watching Oprah. They still play Oprah on TV?

"Eating again, Kami?" She asked.

"My stomach is a black hole," I said, opening the fridge. "Where's the mayo?"

"Keep looking."

"_Kami!_" Taylor called. "It's time to go!"

I moaned and took the sandwich I didn't finish yesterday. I squirted ketchup on it and bit into it, skipping out of the kitchen. Taylor crossed her arms and waited for me, giving me an intense stare with her big but beady blue eyes.

"Kamille." She said softly. "We need to go."

I swallowed my bite and nodded. "Just don't call me Kamille ever again, Summers. You driving?"

"Why would I let you crash my aunt's car?"

* * *

"You clean up nice, Stripes." I remarked as I sat myself down on my blanket that I laid out on the sand. "Killing those trunks, if I do say so myself."

"Kami." Taylor said, sitting next to me. "Please don't. I know where this conversation is going."

"What? I wasn't gonna talk about his ass... yet." I whispered.

She sighed and busted out a fashion magazine. Yawn. I got up and took off my little shall-like jacket. "Come swimming with me?" I asked Benny.

"Aw." Rory said, frowning. "I want to swim. Even though the sun's really bright. And I might have burned. But still. Swimming is fun."

I held his chin and used my fingers to bring his frown up to a smile. "Don't fret, my pet vampire. You have Miss Taylor-Anne to keep you company. And _wherever_ Ethan went."

Taylor covered her head with her magazine as Rory plopped down next to her. I grinned, pleased with my actions and took off my sneakers.

"I'll race 'ya." Benny said, doing the same.

"Oh no you won't!" I said, throwing my sunglasses to the side and making a run for it.

He followed close behind and ran past me. I stopped as I watched him go further in the water.

Man, was it just me, or was he hot in the ocean?

I held my breath and jumped in. I swam next to him and popped right up, shaking out my hair. I laughed as he shook his head, his hair dripping water over me.

"Stupid." I said, splashing him with water.

He looked at me up and down. "What did you just do?" He asked.

"I did this." I splashed water in his face.

"It's on!" He said, throwing a heap of water in my face. He laughed and did it again.

I screamed as we continued to splash each other. He lifted me up and practically wore me like a towel around his neck and spun around. I pounded on his back.

"Let me down, you animal!" I ordered, giggling.

"Sure thing." He said. He dropped me in the water, laughing.

I swam up quickly and wrapped my arm around his neck. I pushed his head into the water.

"I win." I said, smiling.

He raised his head back up and pushed me off him as he swam his way back to shore. I swam after him and jumped on him, covering his mouth.

"I got you." I flirted. "You ain't going no wheres."

He bit my finger and pushed my off of him again. By the time I came back up, he was near the sand again. I ran after him, or at least I tried to. Why is water so hard to run through?

When I reached Benny, I pushed him. He fell to the ground on his back and laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him. I laid on my back, shielding my eyes from the sun. I folded my hands on my chest and faced him.

"You're alright, Stripes." I said, smiling. "Not boring at all."

"Whoever said I was boring?" He asked, grinning.

"Me."

"Then you're boring."

"Me? Ask Taylor, I'm exciting! Like hot sauce. _You're_ the boring one."

"You're wrong _again_, ask Ethan."

I laughed and flipped over to my side. "You wanna go get a sandwich? It feels like I haven't eaten for days."

"You're speaking my language."

* * *

**-Taylor's POV-**

After Kami ditched me to play with her new boy-toy, I got stuck with the little blonde blood-sucking puppy boy. "I wish I could go into the water. I'd burn to a crisp if I did, though."

"Oh, that's terrible." I commented blankly, flipping through my magazine. Ooh. Polka dots are back!

"I guess it's not that bad. I mean, you're here with me! I get to hang with a pretty lady." Rory went on and smiled at me.

Why did Kami drag me into this?

"Thank you." I replied politely, albeit awkwardly.

"'Cause like, you're hot. Way hot! Hot enough that I'd like to-"

"You know what?" I cut him off and stood "I think I'm going to tan."

"In the sun?" Rory whined.

I nodded "In the sun." I shrugged off my white cover-up, revealing my white with a floral design bikini, and neatly folded it, setting it down where I was just sitting. I grabbed my towel and started walking away when Rory spoke up.

"But if you go, I'll be lonely..." He said sadly.

Dammi-I mean, gosh, why did he have to sound so upset? My brain was screaming at me to keep walking, but my heart, on the other hand...

I sighed and shook my head, turning back around. I ignored Rory's wide smile and laid out my towel in a spot of sunshine right next to him. "Better light over here." I said quietly.

"I knew you couldn't resist the Rorster!" He laughed "By the way, you should show some skin more often. Rory likey." He waggled his eyebrows.

Ugh. I'm already starting to regret this.

* * *

**-Kami's POV-**

I swear over my grandmother's grave that I'm actually acting like Taylor. Caring about what boys think of me. Not my usual "Go with the flow" attitude. Like, flirt with 'em, get their number, and never call them again. For some reason, Benny was different. It's weird... he's weird.

I mean, now I'm checking how my hair looks and if there's stuff on my face or if I have enough lip gloss and stuff. See, I'm a chick that grew up with an uptight mom, a laid-back dad and weird brothers, older and younger, so, I'm not into that sort of stuff that Taylor's into, 'cuz I spend most of my time with my dad, because he and Mum are divorced. It feels strange... very strange. I don't-

"So... I haven't seen you around town," Benny said, interrupting my thoughts. "Where are you from?"

"Wales." I said, shrugging and eyeing my hot dog. I wanted to eat it, but some part of my brain was saying 'No, no! Don't eat it!'. But I'm hungry, dammit!

"Whales?" he asked, squinting and jerking his head forward. "Like... under the sea?"

I snorted and shook my head. "No, dummy. England."

"Ah, I get it." He grinned. "Where's your cute accent?" he asked, trying to mock British accents.

"I don't use an accent, fool." I said, crossing my arms. "It's too typical."

"Typical?"

"Okay, maybe just a little abnormal. I just don't like how I sound!"

"I bet your British accent is adorable."

I shook my head and stared at my food, my stomach rumbling as I did so. Benny looked at me, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Was that your stomach or a wild grizzly bear?" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "My stomach, sorry. I just... um."

"Dude, just eat it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising my shoulders and letting them fall down. "I'm... not the neatest eater."

He chuckled. "Who is?"

"Taylor," I said, putting my phone beside me and giving a side frown.

"You look like you're suffering, just go ahead, I don't care."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Shut up and eat, Kamille!"

I gave him a threatening stare as I bit into my hot dog. Oh yes. Mama's home. Is it just me, or does the meat taste way better? It's just amazing. I nearly got carried away and shoved the whole thing inside my mouth. I licked my lips and smiled.

"Do I look bad?" I asked. Wow, totally sound like Taylor.

"No, but you're rocking that ketchup and mustard mustache and beard." Benny said, laughing.

I gave a little shriek and wiped my mouth with a nearby napkin. "Better?"

"Yes. Better." he said, winking. "So, I see you're a food-lover like me."

"Major." I answered rather proudly. "I eat, I make my own creations and I snack frequently."

"Hmm, interesting. Not the usual answer a girl would say."

"Are you calling me a dude?" I asked, laying back.

"No, du-, I mean girl. Okay, I've got no accent, hates being called Kamille, food junkie. What else?"

"You'll have to find out." I teased. "How about we finish up here, then just mess around the beach?"

* * *

**-Taylor's POV-**

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the sand and the water. Most of the beach goers had already left, leaving the area sparse. I was in the water, lukewarm from the sun, just floating along and watching the sunset.

Gosh, the sky sure looked pretty.

"Boo!"

I shrieked, waving my arms wildly through the water to push myself up. I heard laughter behind me and turned, seeing Rory laughing his head off in the water. My cheeks burned "Rory! What are you doing?!"

"Haha, I got you! I scared you so bad!" He laughed, wearing a cheesy grin.

"Rory that wasn't funny! You really scared me!" I don't know why, but frustrated tears began to pool in my eyes.

His blue eyes got wide when he saw my watering eyes. I made my way to shore and he followed me. "Taylor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Taylor, please, I didn't mean it. Taylor!" He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, taking hold of my other arm. "Hey, Tay, I'm sorry."

I looked up into his eyes, feeling angry and humiliated and upset all at the same time. "Rory, I..." I wanted to tell him just how I felt, but somehow I lost my words. I just got lost in his eyes. His blue, blue eyes. Suddenly, his eyes flashed a bright light blue. His eyes widened as they stared into mine "Your eyes..." He murmured, stepping closer to me.

"What about them?" I whispered.

"They... flashed..." He trailed off and angled his head down, moving closer and slowly closing his eyes. I mimicked him, moving up on my toes.

Wait a second.

Am I about to kiss Rory?

I opened my eyes wide, barely inches away from Rory. "Ah-uh-no!" I pushed him away and stared, breathing hard. He stumbled away, staring back at me. "I-I'm sorry." I frowned apologetically and bolted the other way.

"Tay? Where ya going?" Kami called to me as I ran past her and Benny lounging together on a towel.

I didn't answer her and kept running until I reached one of the changing tents. I ran into an empty tent and crouched in the corner. "Oh my god. That did not just happen. I did not almost kiss someone I wasn't dating. I did not almost kiss _Rory!_"

"Tay? Tay, where are you? Oops, sorry lady, looking for my emotionally damaged friend. Tay?" Kami pulled back my tent flap and peered in "Oh, there you are Tay. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Kamille, I almost kissed Rory."

"WHAT?! Okay, I'm going to completely bypass the fact that you used the forbidden name and demand details. Tell me everything!" She rushed in and sat down next to me.

"I don't know, we were just standing there, staring at each other when his eyes flashed like, a frosty blue or something, and he said something about my eyes and the next thing I know I was this close to his face!" I held up my fingers, making them inches apart, for emphasis.

"Tay, this is good news! You'll finally have a boyfriend! We could go on double dates and compare the way our boyfriends make out with us-"

"Kami! This is not okay! He's not boyfriend, and he shouldn't be my boyfriend! This is _Rory_ we're talking about here!"

"I know he is a little - okay a lot - weird, but he's cute! And he's a vampire so I bet he's great in bed." She smiled and winked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes "Is that all you ever think about?"

Kami smirked and stood "damn right it is!" She held out her hand to me.

I grabbed it and helped pull myself up "How unladylike." I grumbled.

She shrugged "Ladylike shmadylike. You left that poor boy hanging."

"What am I supposed to do now? Pretend it didn't happen?" I asked.

* * *

**-Kami's POV-**

"We're home!" I announced as we came into Skylar's house. Taylor shut the door and I laid on the couch. I put my hands behind my head and lifted my sunglasses. Today was amazingly and phenomenally epic. Much more than words can put it. And I had a sweet _and_ sexy view of Benny in the water, if you get what I mean.

"What did you do in those two hours you shared with your new buddy?" Taylor asked me, sitting across from me.

"What _didn't_ we do?" I replied, smiling at the thought. "We swam, we ate, we fooled around on the beach, he rubbed sunscreen on my body-"

"What?!"

"Yeah, dur. What do you expect? Ooh, and I kicked down the pathetic sandcastles of youngsters."

"Of _course_ you did."

I rubbed my hands on my thighs, but jumped when I felt my palms shock me. And the funny thing was that I was far away from a rug in sight and I wasn't wearing socks...

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done! What'd you guys think? I feel like I'm lacking in reviews... leave me some and get a hug? Anyone notice the foreshadowing at the very end? ;) I smell powers forming...**

**BTW, anybody go to A-Kon, the anime convention in Dallas? WELLLLL if you have and if you're awesome enough to be going, I AM TOO! Hit me up? I'd love to meet you guys! I'll be back in Texas for the first week of June :D**

**AALLLSSSOOOO, I'm working on a two-shot for a Baria PROM! would you guys like that? I'm working on the second part right now! Want to help? Message me or review! 'Cause I'm kind of stuck... lol.**

**Anywho, Shout-outs!**

**Redpandatails12: It's great to be back! Thanks for reading from both TwistedTelepath and I!**

**Bethan Forever: I'm glad you like it! I've missed writing MBAV fics :) Haha Kami and Benny are so cute for each other! And yes, Rory is talking about Taylor's underwear ;D We'll be sure to update soon!**

**Keep reviewing, guys! We love you all!**

**XOXO**

**Panda-Chan8 and TwistedTelepath**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to update... my fault completely, not TwistedTelepaths xD I had really bad writer's block that didn't go away until yesterday. So, enjoy!**

**ALSO! Any U.K. fans out there? MBAV season 2 is for sale on DVD in the U.K.! So, go buy it and enjoy it for those of us who live in countries that aren't cool enough to sell it yet...**

**DISCLAIMER: NEITHER TWISTEDTELEPATH OR I OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE! If we did... well you guys have imaginations ;D I own Taylor-Anne, and she owns Kamille (don't tell her I called her that, she might bite me)**

* * *

_**-Taylor's POV-**_

"TAAYYLLOOORR!" Kami's voice yelled out from downstairs.

"What?" I called back.

I heard her pound up the stairs and burst into our room. "What are you planning on wearing to the party tonight?" She demanded.

"I don't know. A dress, maybe a skirt." I shrugged delicately.

"Um, hell to the no. This a _party_. With _hot guys_. You have to look sexy!" She cried.

"Always look your best for boys!" Aunt Skylar yelled from below.

"Exactly!" Kami grinned.

"Eavesdropping is inappropriate!" I yelled back down.

"Whatever. Tay, I refuse to let you go to that party without looking totally hot!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Kami, _I_ refuse to let you dress me up like some slutty Barbie." I glare at her. I'm not going through this again! After our eighth grade graduation party at school when I let he dress me up... Never again.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you said slutty. Isn't that a little improper, a little unladylike?" Kami gave a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Yes. I'm not letting you dress me up."

"Too bad!" She sang "I'm going to anyways, suck it up!"

* * *

"Kami, I hate you."

"Come on, you look delicious! If I were a guy, I would tap that!" Kami said "Besides, I even made you look girly!"

"You made me look floozy."

"I don't even know what that means. Come on, you look good!"

I sighed and looked in the mirror once more. Kami put me in light denim shorts with a pink flower on the right leg, a tan and pink floral crop top with a loose lace crop top over it, and fringed sandals. My brown hair was very loosely curled and makeup was simple with a natural eyeshadow and a winged eyeliner.

"I can't wear this." I sighed.

Kami growled loudly "Tay, you're wearing that! Deal with it!"

"But-"

No buts! Nut up or shut up, hoe!"

"Kam, that's rude."

"Too bad. I'm gonna get changed, go show off your sexy little self to Auntie Sky!" Kami smiled and pushed me out of the room.

I sighed, irritated, and made my way lightly down the stairs. "There's my special girl! Look how pretty you are!" Aunt Skylar cheered. Aunt Skylar was... different from the rest of my family. While we all had brunette hair, Skylar was a natural white-blonde. And she was interested in the occults, like magic and stuff. But she was cool about it.

"Thanks Aunt Skylar. I think it's indecent."

"That's what being a teenager is all about sweetie. Live life to the fullest while you can!" She rubbed my arm and paused for a moment before shaking her head and looking down at me with a worried gleam in her eyes "Be careful tonight, my dear. Watch those you do not know, and seek help in those you do."

"O-Kay..." Weird. What is she talking about?

* * *

_**-Kami's POV-**_

I put in my earrings as I hummed along to Toxic. I shook out my now curly hair and slipped a blonde lock and a brown lock behind my ear. I put a light tan fedora with white lace ribbon on my head and tapped my fingers on the dresser. I look sexy with dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. And those luscious red lips are _perfect_ for the hotties.

So many things to do tonight and so little time to do them.

I grabbed my purse filled with little "toys" inside and skipped to the door. I shimmied down the stairs and presented myself to Skylar and Taylor. Tay shook her head and got off the couch.

"Kamille, you look like a slut." She said.

I wiggled my eyebrows and moved my shoulders. "Miss Ladylike is becoming so... so..." I found the right word. "Kami."

"I'm _nothing_ like you!" She protested.

"Rude much, little child?" I asked, pulling down my top. "How do you think I look, Auntie Sky?"

"I think you look all grown up." She told me, hugging me. "Don't stay out too late, now. And you know the rules. No drinking, no going along with the influence, no drunk driving, no hickeys-"

"I got my rules." I said, holding up my hands. "Am I driving?" I gave a wide smile and batted my eyes, waiting for the answer.

"Fine, Kami. Be careful with my car."

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted her and grabbed the keys off the counter. "Dude, let's go!" I took Taylor's arm and grabbed our jackets as I rushed out the door. I hopped inside the red Nissan Altima and started the engine.

Taylor checked herself out in the side mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't make me look bad, Kam." She said, fluffing her hair. "Let's remember my priorities."

"Oh Jesus." I said, backing out of the driveway.

"Posture, _behavior_, table manners, _attitude_-"

"Alright, Gran, shut up and hang tight. We're taking a detour."

I sped up in the street, almost running a red light and smiled to Taylor's annoyance.

* * *

"Glad you two could tag along." I greeted, winking at Benny.

"Glad to see you again, Kami." He said, climbing in the backseat. "And Taylor."

"Hi, Benny." She said, waving and giving him a warm greeting. Her greeting faded to cold as Rory came in the car after him. "Person."

"Good night, Tay." He said, grinning. "I hope this party is an opportunity to share something special..."

She rolled her eyes and faced me.

"/Why/ did you decide to bring them?" she whispered.

"Because... we- I mean you, _need_ some attention from some males in order to /get/ attention from other males. It's gonna be sexy." I stopped at a red light.

"You're disgusting. And that makes no sense." She snarled.

"Thanks, buddy." I gushed. "So, guys, where's Ethan?"

"Sarah's babysitting tonight." Benny said.

"Is that code for something, or is she really babysitting?"

"Real babysitting."

"Well damn, that sucks balls."

"Kami, watch your mouth!" Taylor hissed.

"Relax, it's not like I used other, more vivid words." I whispered. "Or I said this." I turned to the back of the car. "I want to take you to bed and mess around with you." I said to Benny. His face lost all color and he cheeks burned the color red. Boys blush?

"Kamille Spencer Arianna Steele!" Taylor said, hitting me.

I snorted and continued to drive when I saw the green light. "Pretend you guys didn't hear that hideous name."

* * *

_**-Taylor's POV-**_

People swirled around me. I lost Kami, who was followed by Benny. I can't tell who is going to end up more upset; Kami for not getting any guys because she's being trailed by a nerd, or Benny because he's being ignored by Kami who is boy-hunting. Or they could end up making out. Who knows?

Rory was following me around, and it was awkward. He kept talking about the strangest things, and he asked me why Kami and I were at a "V-party." I don't even know what that means.

Somehow I found myself dancing with Rory. And _enjoying it_. The pumping bass of some popular song drilled into my ears. The fuzzy feeling in my head was steadily growing, pressing against the walls of my skull and marring my judgment. Rory had his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my lower back. I had my arms around his neck, pulled close to him. He grinded lightly on me from the front as I just swayed my hips side to side. My head just felt more and more clouded as the dancing wore on. I saw Kami dancing with Benny. She smiled wide at me and winked suggestively.

A few more songs later, the music was cut, leading to many groans from sexually-frustrated teens. Rory and I stopped moving, still close together and stared at the dark teen in front of the crowd. He grinned wickedly. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to the party! Glad you could make it. Would you like to hear a story?"

"Once upon a time there lived a coven of vampires. They were a peaceful people that kept to themselves, afraid of the people above. But one day, two evil witches, one of summer and the other of steel, invaded the vampires territory and brutally murdered the coven. Families, women, children, all destroyed for the pleasure of the witches."

He started down the stairs "But the evil witches did not notice a group of vampires that had hidden away. After the witches left, they revealed themselves and made a pact right then and there. They promised to rebuild their clan and take revenge on the summer and steel witches. So, the vampires hunted the witches, generation after generation, in hope of getting the revenge they so desperately wanted."

He reached the bottom of the steps and stood in front of the group on the dance floor. Some people left to go elsewhere in the house out of boredom. "We should go, these guys are weird." I whispered to Rory. He nodded and we started looking for Kami and Benny among the crowd that still lingered.

"Tonight, though, we have special guests!" The guy boomed "With us now are the two descendants of the Summer and Steel witches! Boys, why don't you bring them up?"

Someone pushed at my back and sent me stumbling forward. I looked back to see another creepy yet attractive guy leering at me. He pushed at my back again and I fell out of the crowd and in front of the first guy. I looked over and saw Kami being pushed up front as well, but she was putting up much more of a fight.

"Ladies," the guy in front smirked "Good to see you."

"What the hell is this?" Kami demanded.

"Hello, Kamille Steele and Taylor-Anne Summers. I'm Tavian. We've been waiting for you." He looked up at the crowd "Tonight you will all witness a change in the status quo. Tonight the Steel and Summer witches... Shall _fall!_"

Some of the crowd cheered while the rest looked around confused. Tavian glared out and said with a grin "Kill them."

Someone grabbed me from behind and spun me around. It was one if the guys in black! He hissed at me, fangs out and eyes yellow. "Time to die." He growled, lunging at me. But he froze and disintegrated, Rory appearing behind him with a stake in his arm. He grinned at me, his own fangs out but his eyes still a normal blue.

I saw a dark figure sneaking up behind him "Look out!" I screamed, pointing behind him.

He growled and pushed me behind him, acting as a shield. He grabbed the guy coming after him and they grappled with each other. Rory hissed and bit at his shoulder before snapping the guy's neck, making him disintegrate as well.

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Rory. I screamed his name "Rory!" But he was fighting with another vampire. He turned briefly, his eyes wide with shock "Taylor!" He yelled back. He started after me but the vampire he was fighting with grabbed him and held him back, re-engaging him in their fight.

I screamed and fought against my captor. People ran and screamed around us, a mass frenzy of terrified teens. I was dragged up the stairs, fighting every step until I was hoisted over his shoulder. I kicked at his chest and face and pounded on his back with my fists. I felt a strong rush of wind and suddenly the yells were muffled and the sounds of fighting quieter. "Now I have you all to myself. Once I kill you, I'll be named leader of the Hanu Mortis." The teen leered at me.

The fuzzy feeling in my head expanded to the point of inducing pain. I cringed and grabbed at my head, letting out a cry and fell to my knees. The vampire glared at me "Nothing you can do will save you. I'll kill you no matter how pathetic you look!" He made to grab at me but I was quicker. I grabbed his head and allowed the fog in my head to explode outward, pushing all of my fear and anger to flow out.

The room around us changed into darkness, black tendrils swirling around like dark clouds. Suddenly, the guy in front of me started shrieking, his mouth wide open. He started scratching at his throat and in his mouth, and I watched in terrible fascination as a giant, hairy spider crawled out of his mouth. His screaming echoed as more spiders crawled out of him from everywhere - his eyes, ears, even crawling out from his clothes. I was horrified but couldn't turn away as the scene unfolded. The man was shrieking, tears flowing down his face, hitting himself where the spiders were coming from. But they didn't seem to stop.

"Taylor!"

I was taken out of the darkness to see the blue pools that were Rory's eyes. "Taylor! Come back to me. Please, can you hear me Taylor?"

I smiled at him dazedly, suddenly feeling exhausted and unfocused "Rory, you saved me." I said quietly before pecking him on the lips and fainting in his arms.

* * *

_**-Kami's POV-**_

I kicked off my shoes and ran up the stairs. I slipped on the second to last step and struggled to crawl up to the second floor. A pale hand grabbed my wrist and tightened its grip on it, twisting my skin as it did so. I shrieked and kicked my leg randomly in the air. The person hissed and I turned to see him fall down the stairs.

"You dick!" I shouted as I ran up more stairs to the top floor. I ran into a rooms and locked the door behind me.

My chest lifted and fell down as I put my hand on my face and panted more. Another hand demolished through the door and broke its way in it. I screamed as the teenage boy rushed towards me and pinned me to the wall. His golden eyes pierced into my sockets and his fangs dropped. They came closer and closer to me like it was in slow-motion.

A sharp white light swirled around my right hand and my fingers like lightning. This urge inside me forced myself to slap it on his face.

I did that.

He jerked his head away from my neck and looked frozen. My hand stuck to his cheek like glue as the shock continued to pain him. His flesh came into view and his blood stained on my fingers. And something about me wanted the pain; wanted to enjoy his torture.

The shock sprang into my body and lingered in me, jolting inside my skin rubbing next to every organ I had. The dim lights in the room flickered and sparks flew out of the bulbs, destroying them and bouncing on the ground. I put my other hand on his face and smile as the shock went up to my head.

"Kami!" A voice cried.

My hands vibrated, my head throbbing and my skin burning hot. My vision blurred as I fell on my back. Two hands pressed on the sides of my arms. All I could see were stripes. Black stripes. And this icy blue glowing light next to my hip. The smell of blood made me shift myself to the side. My eyes tried to look up the person who was now holding me.

"God? God is that you?" I asked, feeling drunk. And I didn't even start drinking yet. I'm usually the loud-mouth life of the party.

"This is the quietest I've ever heard you." The voice replied. "Are you okay? I... can't see your pupils."

"I guess I'm a zombie then." I said, reaching out for a hand. A soft palm touched mine and helped me up. Wind blew in my eyes and I could see clearly. "Oh," I said, feeling awkward. "It's you, Benny."

"You were actually expecting God?"

"Yup."

He smiled and lifted me up to my feet. I scratched my arm as we walked out the room.

What happened to me? Was I like... possessed or something?

I walked down the first flight of stairs. I stopped at the second one and sat at the edge, my legs spread on the other stairs. I laid down on my back and looked up at the ceiling; the strange marble ceiling. It had images on it, but I didn't bother to make them out.

I'll ask Taylor later.

When I turned my head, Benny was beside me, looking at the ceiling, too. He faced me and blew some of the loose curls in my face to the side. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you're a witch, huh?" He asked.

"I refuse to believe that." I denied, rubbing my nose. "You're a wizard."

"I know that."

"Just pointin' it out..." I stared at him. Awk-ward.

He looked up at the ceiling again. Was it me, or did he look like Harry Styles without the curls and such? Nah, it's just me - plain, stupid me. He's hot, like not Liam Hemsworth-hot, but hot. Good-looking. I mean, those eyes. The hair. The smile! Ooh, I've never felt this way before. He's really fun and humorous and clowny. I think that's a word. That's in the dictionary, right?

I think I like him. I think I like Benny. I'm not too sure of it, but I think I like him. But I can't show it. See, I read a lot of online blogs and such... not really, I just want to sound smart. And if you automatically show interest in a guy, 99.9% of the time, he doesn't like you back. As I'm not a one-guy girl.

Every boy is an adventure, and you just have to explore them!

I faced him and squeezed his hand. Just the way he was looking at me made me feel all fuzzy inside. Or was that the alcohol? See, because when I'm in panic mode, I always sneak a little to calm me down and that's exactly what I did downstairs before I ran up here, screaming for my life.

My eyes fluttered and our heads drew closer. I pressed my lips on his and swung my tongue into his mouth. He did the same thing to me. His hands passed by my waist and settled underneath me. I stood on my knees in front of him and ran my fingers through his dark brown hair. I took off my jacket and tried to dig my kiss in further, but then he stopped me.

"Kami," He said, giving me my white jacket. "I... I think we should just be friends..."

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to ruin the awesome friendship we have already. I think of you more as my friend, anyway."

I stood up and mushed my jacket into a ball. Tears filled my eyes, making my mascara run down my cheeks. I wanted to scream at him, but it wasn't worth it. I wiped my eye with my fist and sniffed.

"I understand," I said, wearily. "I guess I'm a sucker, right? To have a chance with you. Huh? You know what? Just forget tonight. Just pretend we never danced, we never cracked jokes with one another and we never had a good time. And that you saved my ass from god-knows-what fifteen minutes ago, okay? Good night, Stripes."

"Kami, wait!" He called as I stormed downstairs. I needed to clear my head. I needed to take a walk.

A cold whip of wind hit behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. I shrugged and walked further, stopping at a tree and plopping myself next to it. I hugged my knees and buried my head into my lap. I cried... and it hasn't felt so good to cry in ages.

The wind backlashed me, again. I stared up with my bloodshot eyes at yet another tall, dark figure. I could see a white, fanged smile.

"Oh shit." I mumbled, rising up and wiping my tears.

"Aww," He said, pitying my tears. "Baby's first broken heart?"

"Pff... _Yes_." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You _really_ shouldn't date nerds, anyway, Kamille."

"My name's Kami, you douche!"

He grabbed my arm and hissed at me. I screamed on the tippy tops of my lungs, "TAYLOR!"

* * *

**AN: Oooooh, Cliff hanger! How many of you hate us now? ;D hahaha please don't O.O we love you...**

**Anyhoo, Call Me Aria will be officially off it's hiatus in JUNE! I'll be on summer break, and once I get back from Texas I will be able to start writing again! So expect the new chapter sometime around June 14th or the Friday after that. WHO'S EXCITED?! And Baria Prom will hopefully be coming out soon... If I ever stop being stuck on the second part... I already went to prom, it shouldn't be this hard!**

**Plus I really want to write an Ethan/OC thing now... Idk why. who is with me on that?**

**HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW STAR TREK MOVIE?! That, Iron Man 3, and like every movie that comes out on May 31st (coincidentally also my birthday) I HAVE to see!**

**SHOUT-OUT! **

**Bethan Forever: Benny just has that swag xD Rory will get the Swag, don't worry xD**

**REVIEW!**

**All our love, **

**Panda-Chan8 and TwistedTelepath**


End file.
